Quiet Times
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: John et Sherlock sont en week-end pour le mariage d'une amie de Harry et Clara, récemment réconciliées. Bien sûr, ça se passe au Pays de Galles, au Baskerville Hall Hotel très exactement, et il y a encore des pots cassés à réparer. OS post-Junkie, cadeau aux fans. Multitude d'OC. Toujours pas de slash.


**Notes** : il s'agit donc de la suite de Junkie, située environ un mois après l'arrivée des caisses bleues envoyées par Mycroft. Le personnage de Zara et son mariage ont été cités peut-être deux ou trois fois – un autre fait qui remonte à loin mais important : Harriet a envoyé une cravate à John. Cette cravate appartenait à leur père, décédé depuis quelques années. Au sujet de Harry, elle et Clara ont été séparées quelques temps et l'étaient toujours à la fin de Junkie – du moins, elles n'étaient pas réapparues. Et ne cherchez pas Moriarty ou Seb, ils n'apparaissent pas ici.

Cet OS, même si assez proche de Junkie par l'histoire, diffère du style de la fic. C'est plus tranquille, plus ancré dans les relations entre les divers personnages et l'ambiance Pays de Galles.

Le **Baskerville Hall Hotel** existe bel et bien, piscine comprise, les bourgades situées aux environs aussi. C'est en y séjournant que Sir Doyle a écrit le Chien des Baskerville et je dois avouer que – c'est aujourd'hui un hôtel – pour y avoir passé une nuit l'an dernier, je comprends Doyle. Ce serait un crime de ne pas profiter de l'ambiance si particulière de ce lieu. Donc voilà. On peut trouver quelques photos extérieures et intérieures en cherchant sur Google, si vous voulez vous faire une idée plus précise.

(Ah, et, le titre vient d'une chanson de Dido. Merci encore à tous les Fidèles Junkies, et encore mille excuses pour mon éternel retard. Un jour, je vous répondrai. Un jour. En attendant, pour ceux que ça intéresse : après cet OS, il me reste un projet en cours sur le fandom Sherlock, que je posterai _après_ un autre OS sur le dernier James Bond, soit Skyfall.)

* * *

_De même dans la vie : je me pousse exprès dans des situations graves ou désespérées pour voir comment je m'en tirerai, ou bien comment la vie s'y prendra pour résoudre une situation compliquée. C'est merveilleux d'être arrivé à un point d'où seul un miracle peut vous sauver (surtout qu'on est pas toujours sûr que le miracle survienne)._

_Journal et lettres de prison, _Boris Vildé

* * *

**_QUIET TIMES_**

* * *

Sherlock parcourut le salon du regard, mémorisant chaque élément, cherchant chaque détail suspect, classant et organisant minutieusement les faits. Il lista mentalement ses déductions avant de fermer brièvement les yeux, se concentrant pour éliminer le superflu et garder l'essentiel. Finalement, il se tourna vers Greg et esquissa un sourire satisfait. En tout, il ne s'était écoulé qu'une dizaine de secondes.

-C'est un meurtre.

Dans le hall d'entrée, le mari protesta – encore. _Ennuyeux. Inutile._

-C'est faux ! Je ne l'ai pas tuée, on s'est juste disputé et elle est sortie !

-Je confirme pour la dispute, reprit le détective. Et il est vrai que le sac à mains et le manteau de votre femme manquent. Sauf que vous vous êtes débarrassé de ses affaires vous-même, vraisemblablement en les cachant dans le jardin.

Sherlock vit le froncement de sourcils de Greg et soupira.

-Pourquoi un homme encore en pyjama, un samedi matin à huit heures et demie, porte-il des chaussures ?

-C'est ridicule, bredouilla le mari. Je-

-Ridicule, en effet, cingla le détective.

Il allait continuer quand quelqu'un parla derrière-lui.

-Vous l'avez tuée et vous avez enterré son corps dans le jardin, hein ?

Anderson. _Évidemment_. Sherlock était sans cesse surpris par l'étendue de sa stupidité. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien, sentant le regard de John dans son dos. Il lui avait promis de ne pas insulter les flics – aussi ignorants soient-ils – et de résoudre l'affaire le plus rapidement possible. Sinon, ils risquaient de rater leur train.

Les collègues d'Anderson semblèrent approuver et avant même que Greg n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, ils étaient tous sortis dans le jardin. Donovan, qui tenait le mari par le bras, soupira et échangea un regard avec son patron.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais de lui ? demanda-t-elle en parlant du suspect.

Greg se tourna vers Sherlock.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Il a vraiment tué sa femme ?

-Évidemment.

-Passe-lui les menottes et va nous attendre dans la voiture, dit-il à la femme flic.

Tous ignorèrent les protestations du mari et Donovan sortit à nouveau, tirant sans douceur le type derrière-elle. John s'approcha finalement.

-Il ne l'a pas enterrée dans le jardin, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock eut un sourire narquois.

-Bien sûr que non. Anderson est un abruti, et les abrutis ont rarement raison.

-Où est la femme, alors ? demanda Greg.

Le détective indiqua une bibliothèque en bois clair le long d'un mur. Les étagères étaient remplies de CD et de livres, sauf une qui débordait littéralement de DVD. On les avait visiblement rangés à la va-vite et la place n'était pas suffisante. Greg fronça les sourcils.

-Et alors ?

-Ils ne sont pas censés être ici, reprit le détective. De plus, ils ne présentent qu'une fine trace de poussière – le mari les a déplacé récemment, sans doute ce matin même.

Il fit quelques pas vers le canapé sans s'y asseoir, le regard rivé sur la banquette. Il calculait quelque chose, John le sut en reconnaissant son air concentré.

-Ils se sont disputés, sans doute parce qu'elle le trompait depuis plusieurs mois. Ne demandez pas comment je le sais, ce n'est pas important. Le voisin qui vous a appelé est certain d'avoir entendu des éclats de voix.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et leva brusquement les yeux.

-Pourquoi a-t-on envoyé une brigade chargée des homicides, d'ailleurs ? A ce moment-là, rien n'indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre.

Greg soupira bruyamment.

-Je te l'ai dit au téléphone, mais tu n'écoutais plus. Le voisin en question est un ami de mon patron, il tenait à ce qu'il envoie _ses meilleurs hommes_. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse à John. J'avais oublié que vous aviez un train à prendre, désolé.

John haussa les épaules et Sherlock sourit.

-Je comprends mieux, maintenant.

-Quoi donc ?

-Le voisin est l'amant de la victime. Mais ce n'est pas important non plus, ajouta-t-il en voyant les expressions stupéfaites de Greg et John. Donc, je reprends : ils se sont disputés, ça a dégénéré et il l'a frappée. Je ne crois pas qu'il voulait la tuer, mais le coup a dû être trop fort. Il a pris peur et a décidé de cacher le corps. Seulement nous sommes samedi matin, le quartier est assez vivant et un voisin aurait pu le voir. Déplacer un cadavre pour l'enterrer dans son jardin n'est pas une activité très discrète.

John commença enfin à le suivre. _Dieu merci_.

-Le corps est toujours dans la maison ?

-Évidemment. Il a dû penser qu'il pouvait s'en débarrasser plus tard, mais au cas où quelqu'un viendrait le voir – un ami, peu importe – il a caché son manteau et son sac à main dans le jardin pour faire croire que sa femme était partie, excédée par leur dispute. Quant au corps, il n'a eu droit qu'à un laps de temps d'à peine un quart d'heure avant l'arrivée de la police.

-Mais il ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'on serait appelé par un voisin, non ? demanda Greg.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

-Ce qui ne change rien au fait qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps. De plus, il y a peu d'endroits où cacher un corps humain. Il n'y a pas de placard ou de coffre, seulement des étagères et des meubles à tiroirs. Sa seule option était le canapé. C'est un modèle d'angle, qui intègre un rangement – d'où les DVD en vrac dans la bibliothèque.

Greg grimaça et recula automatiquement.

-Le corps est dans le canapé ? Sérieusement ?

-La partie amovible mesure environ un mètre quarante de long, soixante-cinq centimètres de large et vingt-cinq de profondeur. C'est suffisant pour la femme. D'après la veste d'été dans le hall et la paire de baskets, elle n'était pas très grande.

John murmura un vague _oh mon Dieu_ et Greg soupira une énième fois, plus gravement cette fois-ci. Sherlock s'accroupit à hauteur du canapé, passa ses doigts sous le bord de la banquette supérieure et souleva. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années était couchée à l'intérieur, comme dans un cercueil en plastique blanc, immobile et les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide.

* * *

Le taxi qui les amena à la gare sentait le désinfectant, le cuir et les fleurs séchées. John ne dit pas un mot pendant le trajet, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ça faisait maintenant un mois que Sherlock s'était définitivement installé chez lui, et à ce moment-là le mariage de Zara était prévu pour la semaine suivante – ce que, bien sûr, John avait complètement oublié.

Mais la future mariée, une amie commune de Clara et Harry, avait appris que les deux femmes s'étaient séparées et avait repoussé la date de plusieurs semaines, exigeant qu'elles se réconcilient. Ce qu'elles avaient fait, au plus grand soulagement de John. Après sa visite chez sa sœur, elle avait apparemment appelé Clara et les choses s'étaient peu à peu arrangées.

John avait hâte de les voir toutes les deux, et avait accepté de quitter Londres le temps d'un week-end avec plus de plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sarah et Xander avaient pris ses patients en charge, lui promettant de le contacter en cas de problème grave. Mais pour une fois John ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Carol allait de mieux en mieux et les autres étaient stables.

Même l'appel de Greg pour cette foutue affaire n'avait pas entamé son enthousiasme. L'image du cadavre, _si_.

Sherlock était brillant, il l'avait compris dès qu'il avait commencé à travailler pour Greg – c'était maintenant le contraire tant l'inspecteur était surpris et subjugué par ses capacités de déduction et d'analyse, même si son tact habituel et son arrogance naissante lui avait valu(s) de se faire pas mal d'ennemis – mais pour une fois John aurait préféré qu'il échoue et ne trouve pas le corps.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un cadavre, aurait dit Sherlock. Mais ça n'avait rien d'agréable, jamais. Il regrettait presque d'avoir accepté d'aider le détective en lui donnant son avis médical. Du coup, il se retrouvait de plus en plus fréquemment sur des scènes de crimes. Mais il devait bien admettre qu'il y avait de bons côtés. L'adrénaline lors du travail de terrain, le sentiment de justice et l'impression de vivre dans un roman policier n'avaient rien de désagréables.

_Foutu génie_, songea-t-il en se tournant vers Sherlock. Le pire, c'est qu'il y prenait goût, malgré les nombreuses fois où il avait dû quitter le centre et ses patients pour rejoindre Greg et Sherlock.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

John se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête.

-Il faut juste que j'oublie l'image de cette femme. Puis ça ira mieux quand on sera dans le train. Si on le rate, on ne pourra pas en prendre un autre demain.

-Je sais. Mais ça devrait aller, il nous reste encore un quart d'heure.

-Bien, dit-il vaguement en se tournant à nouveau vers la vitre.

Il sentit la main de Sherlock se poser sur la sienne et sourit. Il serra brièvement ses doigts, appréciant le contact familier. Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, John ne pensait plus à la femme dans le canapé.

* * *

Ils prirent le train jusqu'à Cardiff, puis une correspondance jusqu'à Hereford. John n'avait pas mis les pieds au Pays de Galles depuis longtemps et avait oublié les étendues d'herbe verte, l'accent rocailleux des gallois et l'ambiance chaleureuse et bon enfant qui y régnait. Assis face à Sherlock, il lut un peu avant d'entamer une conversation avec le type installé à sa droite.

Après un échange banal au sujet de la météo et des valises toujours trop lourdes, l'homme posa une variante de la question habituelle.

-Vous faites un voyage en amoureux ?

John s'efforça de sourire poliment.

-Non. On est amis, c'est tout.

-Oh, désolé. Je pensais que-

-La méprise était facile, coupa platement Sherlock. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à vous tromper.

John adressa un regard indulgent au type et ils reprirent leur conversation. Il s'avéra que l'homme connaissait l'endroit où était organisé le mariage.

-Vous avez de la chance. Le Baskerville Hall Hotel est une sacrée bâtisse. C'était un hôtel, avant, j'y ai passé une nuit l'an dernier avec ma petite amie. La chambre était superbe, luxueuse mais tout pas du tout tape-à-l'œil, vous voyez ?

Le médecin hocha la tête.

-Vos futurs mariés sont des petits veinards, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Le type descendit peu de temps après, saluant chaleureusement John et adressant un hochement de tête à Sherlock. Le détective soupira de soulagement quand il partit.

-Toi aussi, ça t'agace ? demanda John.

-Quoi ? lâcha-t-il distraitement en prenant son livre pour le feuilleter.

-Que les gens nous prennent pour un couple.

-Je m'en fiche, John. Sincèrement. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que _toi_, ça te gêne.

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

-Je trouve ça embarrassant. On ne ressemble pas à un couple, non ?

Sherlock esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Bien sûr que si. Deux personnes adultes qui voyagent ensemble un week-end ressemblent à un couple.

-On n'est pas toujours dans le train quand les gens se trompent, remarqua-t-il.

-Non, mais tu oublies quelque chose.

John fronça les sourcils et Sherlock reposa son livre sur ses genoux.

-La complicité. On parvient à se comprendre d'un seul regard, John. Aucun de nous n'est gêné d'être physiquement proche de l'autre. Les gens sont stupides mais pas aveugles.

-Génial, maugréa-t-il.

-Et alors ? On s'en fiche.

-On va à un mariage, Sherlock. Tous les deux.

Le détective hocha lentement la tête en souriant.

-Il fallait y penser avant, John.

Le médecin soupirant en admettant qu'il avait raison. En fait, le fait que des inconnus les prennent pour un couple lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il était célibataire depuis sa rupture avec Jeannette. Les femmes lui manquaient. Mais entre le centre et les enquêtes avec son génie de colocataire, il n'avait ni le temps ni le courage de sortir.

-Tu dragueras au mariage, ajouta Sherlock.

-…Je ne peux rien te cacher, hein ?

-Pas grand-chose, admit-il avec un sourire arrogant teinté de malice.

John l'observa un instant avant de sourire à son tour. Si Sherlock avait refusé de venir au mariage, il lui aurait horriblement manqué.

* * *

La route jusqu'au Baskerville Hall Hotel se fit dans un silence confortable. Le taxi s'éloignait de plus en plus de la ville, se rapprochant de bourgades tranquilles et presque désertes, aussi verdoyantes et charmantes que le décor d'une carte postale. Ils arrivèrent finalement à un immense portail grand ouvert sur une allée en bitume toute simple. Le taxi s'arrêta au bout et John paya pendant que Sherlock sortait la valise du coffre.

Le médecin mit un moment avant d'entrer, surpris. La bâtisse ne manquait pas de charme mais avait quelque chose de sévère, de froid.

Le bâtiment semblait vieux de quelques siècles mais, sans avoir la grandeur ou le style d'un château français, était assez impressionnant - murs en briques d'un brun très pâle, le toit en tuile, et des dimensions d'approximativement vingt ou vingt cinq mètres de haut, au moins le double en longueur, le tout sur seulement deux étages. De larges fenêtres modernes étaient encastrées dans la façade et peu de détails venaient l'embellir. Sherlock passa le premier la large porte en bois massif, aussitôt suivi par John.

L'intérieur était moins austère. Les murs étaient couverts d'une vieille tapisserie délicieusement kitsch et le sol d'une moquette en velours rouge. On accédait à l'étage par un escalier en marbre gris aux rambardes cuivrées, lui-même entouré de deux autres escaliers en sens inverse.

-Johnny !

Le médecin se retourna vers une des portes. C'était Zara, évidemment. Elle était la seule à l'appeler _Johnny_.

-Salut, Zara.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, laissant la marque rouge cerise de son rouge à lèvres. Elle était aussi magnifique que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, vêtue d'une robe en soie vert émeraude à manches longues dont le décolleté mettait clairement en valeur sa poitrine. Les traits de son visage trahissaient son métissage – elle était née d'un père marocain et d'une mère irlandaise.

C'était d'eux qu'elle tenait sa beauté exotique, son nez aquilin et sa peau hâlée mêlée à sa chevelure brune indomptable et à ses yeux bleu pâle. Elle avait eu trente ans récemment mais elle était l'être le plus libre et insouciant que John connaissait. Apprendre qu'elle allait se marier avait été une véritable surprise.

Zara avait un côté très snob avant de rencontrer Clara, et si elle avait changé depuis, elle n'en gardait pas moins une tendance opportuniste et avare. John avait d'abord eu du mal à s'entendre avec elle, mais la jeune femme avait du caractère et il était tombé sous le charme de son sens de la répartie et de son rire de gorge.

Perchée sur ses talons aiguilles, elle dépassait presque Sherlock.

-Présente-moi au beau brun, Johnny, exigea-t-elle en adressant un sourire éblouissant au détective.

Le fait que Sherlock soit complètement insensible à son charme fit presque rire John.

-Zara, une amie de ma sœur. Sherlock Holmes, mon colocataire.

-Enchanté, dit-il platement.

Zara gloussa.

-J'adore ses pommettes. Mais où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

John haussa les épaules, légèrement gêné.

-Le Baskerville est magnifique. Ton futur mari est le propriétaire ?

-Oui, c'est mon cadeau de mariage, dit-elle. Richard est riche à millions.

John soupira.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi tu vas l'épouser. Bien sûr.

-Mais non, voyons. J'aime Richard, contredit-elle avec un mélange de conviction et de légèreté qui lui était propre. Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Elle prit John par le bras et il la laissa les conduire au premier étage. La pièce était spacieuse et lumineuse, peinte et décorée dans des tons vert pâle et crème. Les rideaux étaient soigneusement brodés, comme le couvre-lit. Lit à deux places, d'ailleurs. John ne fit aucune remarque et attendit que Zara les laisse s'installer pour échanger un regard las avec Sherlock.

-Là encore, je ne vois pas le problème. On dort ensemble, John.

-Je sais. Je suis stupide, hein ?

Le détective sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis habitué.

-Super, ironisa-t-il.

John alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, admirant le terrain vide et les arbres qui le bordaient, le ciel nuageux et les collines au loin. Le Baskerville lui donnait l'impression d'être perdu au milieu de nulle part.

-C'est paisible, non ? souffla Sherlock à ses côtés.

John ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher et sursauta. Le détective ouvrit la fenêtre et l'air frais s'engouffra dans la chambre. Il tira son paquet de Dunhill de la poche de sa veste, alluma une cigarette et fuma un instant en silence, assis sur le rebord, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de John.

-Tu as parlé à ton frère cette semaine ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui. Lundi.

-Tu devrais lui envoyer un message.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Mycroft n'était pas repassé à l'appartement, mais il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de rencontrer John dans un café pour discuter. John s'était d'abord montré simplement poli, mais son frère était un homme intéressant et il prenait un certain plaisir à parler avec lui – d'un tas de choses, du centre, de Sherlock. Si bien que John lui rappelait de lui donner de ses nouvelles assez souvent.

Sherlock obtempérait sans réellement protester. Il était devenu accro à son BlackBerry, grâce auquel il pouvait rester en contact avec John quand il était au centre, se tenir au courant des affaires intéressantes, chercher de quoi combler les trous de sa culture dans certains domaines et oui, parler avec Mycroft avec plus de facilité que s'il se tenait face à lui. Il songeait maintenant à s'offrir une connexion wi-fi à l'appartement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre et John se leva. Sherlock ferma la fenêtre et éteignit sa clope à moitié fumée.

-Harry.

-Frérot.

Sherlock se tourna et les vit se juger un instant du regard. Puis Harry se jeta dans les bras de son frère en gloussant, l'air beaucoup plus heureuse que la dernière fois.

-Je suis content que tu sois à nouveau avec Clara. Tu es superbe.

-Oh, je t'en prie, j'ai l'air du zombie décomposé à côté de Zara.

Elle recula et claqua un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu as l'air en forme, toi.

John lui sourit et Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Sherlock lui adressa un hochement de tête.

-Zara a dit que tu étais accompagné mais j'avais pensé à une femme, dit-elle.

-Non, je suis encore célibataire. Tu te souviens de Sherlock ?

-Bien sûr. Mais il n'était pas… comme ça.

C'était une des choses qui avait surpris John. Quand son colocataire avait décidé de s'acheter des vêtements et était revenu avec des costumes sombres et des chemises bien ajustées – blanches, violettes, rouges ou noires – le médecin avait mis un moment à retrouver l'usage de la parole. Le junkie maigre et cynique en pull trop grand et jean tâché qu'il avait connu avait comme disparu.

Sherlock, maintenant, était aussi élégant qu'un lord et aussi sexy qu'un mannequin. Enfin, surtout quand il se donnait la peine de sourire – privilège toujours réservé à John, Carol et Mrs Hudson, et sans doute Greg d'ici quelques temps.

-Bonjour, Harry.

-Bonjour, vieux, répondit-elle en le dévisageant, l'air pensif.

Puis elle revint à John.

-Clara et moi, on va déjeuner en bas. Vous nous accompagnez ?

John sourit pour toute réponse.

* * *

La salle à manger où Clara les attendait était plus petite que les autres pièces et visiblement en travaux. Des ampoules nues pendaient au plafond, le sol était à moitié recouvert de parquet et on venait d'arracher le papier peint. Deux larges fenêtres l'illuminaient, donnant sur le jardin désert, et l'endroit dégageait une impression de sérénité étrange, comme si le temps s'y était arrêté. John admit que Zara avait du goût, et Clara sourit malicieusement quand il le dit.

-N'est-ce pas ? Elle était dans le coin tout à fait par hasard, pour rendre visite à une cliente du côté de Cardiff – son vol pour Londres a été annulé et elle a décidé de louer une voiture et de faire le tour du Pays de Galles, juste comme ça. Tu la connais, elle est capable d'envoyer le monde se faire foutre à la moindre contrariété. Elle s'est arrêtée au Baskerville pour passer la nuit et en est littéralement tombée amoureuse.

-Elle avait déjà prévu de se marier ?

John avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée.

-Elle a rencontré Richard un peu avant, répondit Harry. Mais je crois qu'il l'a demandée en mariage après et que c'est elle qui lui a parlé du Baskerville.

-La taille du diamant sur l'alliance a du la convaincre, glissa Clara.

-C'est sûr. Moi non plus j'en reviens pas.

John acquiesça, soulagé de ne pas être le seul à penser que Zara n'était pas le genre de femme à se marier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock, assis à sa gauche. Le détective les écoutait distraitement, mangeant sans grand appétit. John s'était aperçu qu'il se nourrissait de moins en moins, se contentant de deux repas par jour, et commençait à se lever de plus en plus tôt.

Sherlock lui avait assuré que c'était normal, que ça lui suffisait, mais merde, John était médecin.

Il lui adressa un regard appuyé et le détective soupira en plantant sa fourchette dans une pâte. Son air agacé mais résigné rassura John et il revint à Harry et Clara.

-Il y a beaucoup d'invités ?

-Une petite cinquantaine. Des collègues architectes, des vieux potes de la fac, des aristocrates insupportables débarqués de Londres, des amis et la famille de Richard, et nous quatre, répondit Clara en souriant à Sherlock.

Le détective ne se donna pas la peine d'avoir l'air intéressé, néanmoins Clara n'y fit pas attention. Elle semblait impatiente de voir le mariage et rien n'aurait pu la contrarier. Superbe dans son chemisier saumon et son jean noir, elle avait un air de femme moderne et indépendante qui savait ce qu'elle faisait. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en un chignon lâche et quelques mèches encadraient son visage.

Harry la bouffait littéralement des yeux, comme si elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Clara était revenue.

-La famille de Zara ne vient pas ?

Clara secoua la tête.

-Elle avait invité des oncles et des cousins, mais comme ses parents désapprouvent, ils préfèrent éviter de provoquer des disputes. Mais Zara s'en fiche, elle n'a jamais été branchée famille, de toute façon.

-Si Richard vous le demande, elle est orpheline, précisa Harry.

John écarquilla les yeux.

-Sérieusement ?

-C'est elle qui nous l'a dit, je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit-elle.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire et le médecin le foudroya du regard.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans.

Clara hocha vivement la tête, se mordillant la lèvre pour réprimer son fou rire. Sherlock le vit et sourit plus encore.

-Je trouve ça hilarant, au contraire, dit-il.

Il encra son regard dans le sien et elle finit par craquer. Harry s'efforça d'avoir l'air outrée, mais John connaissait sa sœur. Il les considéra tous les trois en soupirant.

-Vous êtes vraiment sans cœur.

Ils acquiescèrent vivement et John laissa tomber, soulagé que Sherlock s'entende avec les deux femmes.

* * *

Une partie des invités arrivait dans la nuit et l'autre le lendemain matin, si bien qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans le Baskerville. Richard, le futur marié, était encore occupé à Londres pour affaires. Zara, elle, avait des courses à faire, des rendez-vous prévus chez le coiffeur et l'esthéticienne et mille robes à essayer. Elle leur laissa une liste de choses à préparer longue comme le bras et leur souhaita bonne chance avant de monter dans son taxi.

John comprit pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de venir aussi tôt. Il ne s'en plaignit pas, il préférait discuter avec sa sœur et Clara avant d'être pris dans le mariage. Ils commencèrent par déplacer et organiser les tables et les chaises dans la salle de réception, puis à décorer la pièce et le hall d'entrée.

Bizarrement, Sherlock les aida sans protester.

-Au fait, les garçons, lança Clara alors qu'elle montait sur un escabeau pour accrocher des guirlandes. Quand on aura terminé ici, vous pourrez profiter un peu de la piscine.

-La piscine ? répéta John.

Il échangea un regard avec Sherlock.

-Voilà qui explique la légère odeur de chlore, se contenta-t-il de dire. Mais aucun de nous n'a de maillot de bain.

-Il y en a un panier rempli pour les invités de Zara. Près de la salle à manger, dans le placard du couloir. La piscine est au bout. Tout au fond, porte rouge, indiqua Harry.

John acquiesça.

-Elle était déjà là ou c'est Zara qui l'a faite installée ?

-Non, ce sont les anciens proprios.

-Le Baskerville a été construit quand, d'ailleurs ? ajouta John.

Clara haussa les épaules du haut de son escabeau.

-Je dirais au début du dix neuvième siècle.

-Je pensais que c'était plus vieux que ça.

-C'est parce que tu n'es pas architecte, espèce d'inculte, siffla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry. Passe-moi ces horribles lampions, mon cœur.

Elle s'exécuta, souriant légèrement en voyant John se vexer.

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontré, au fait ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Sherlock se crispa et échangea un bref regard avec John. Le médecin cherchait un quelconque mensonge, temporairement sauvé par Clara qui râlait parce que sa petite amie ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait déjà rencontré Sherlock, quand le détective répondit lui-même, son visage impassible et ses yeux gris rivés sur John.

-Au centre où travaille John, dit-il. Je suis détective consultant et je bossais avec un de ses amis flics à ce moment-là, sur une affaire de trafic de drogues je crois.

Le médecin parut soulagé et Harry gloussa.

-Oh, ça a été le coup de foudre alors ?

Clara descendit de l'escabeau, souriant elle aussi.

-On n'est pas ensemble, lâcha John avec une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. On est amis et colocataires, c'est tout.

La petite amie de sa sœur haussa élégamment un sourcil.

-Vous savez, les garçons, on n'a rien contre l'homosexualité. Nous sommes des jeunes femmes très ouvertes d'esprit.

Harry lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes et elle rit, un rire enjoué et franc qui avait manqué à John. Il leur sourit avec indulgence, conscient que Sherlock arborait à nouveau son air _mais-en-quoi-ça-te-gêne-John_.

-C'est ça, marrez-vous. Ça ne change rien, Sherlock et moi sommes seulement amis.

-Il serait convenable de dire _pour le moment_, non ? glissa Clara à Harry.

-Oh, sans doute. Et vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux mois, environ, répondit John en songeant que pour lui, ça avait été deux mois absolument terrifiants de bonheur et de bouleversements.

Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas leur dire – il ne savait pas si Sherlock était prêt à avouer à des inconnus qu'il était un ex-junkie, et John ne souhaitait pas parler du fait qu'il avait vécu avec un patient encore en plein sevrage. Ou qu'ils dormaient ensemble, ce genre de chose. Puis comment aurait-il pu expliquer à qui que ce soit à quel point Sherlock lui faisait du bien ?

-Bon, ça ne fait rien si tu veux pas faire ton coming-out, frérot.

-Une autre fois peut-être. En tous cas, on n'a plus besoin de vous. Allez faire trempette, on viendra vous chercher quand Richard arrivera.

-Il y a aussi des peignoirs dans le placard.

John hocha la tête et sortit de la salle, aussitôt suivi par Sherlock. Le détective semblait soulagé.

-Tu commençais à en avoir marre, non ? demanda le médecin.

-Oui, admit-il. La déco, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Et ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas baigné.

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Sauf si on compte la fois où j'ai fait quelques longueurs dans la Tamise. J'étais sous ecstasy, précisa-t-il face à l'air perplexe de John. Le dosage était mauvais. J'ai passé le reste de la journée à essayer d'escalader la façade d'un immeuble à mains nues. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi.

-…Tu as toujours honte ?

Le sourire désinvolte de Sherlock lui répondit que _non_.

-Je suis fier de m'en être sorti, John. Maintenant, j'assume totalement. Si j'ai menti à ta sœur et à Clara, c'est pour éviter de te faire passer pour un médecin qui abuse de sa position pour profiter de pauvres junkies en manque d'affection.

Le visage abasourdi de John le fit glousser.

-Espèce d'enfoiré. Je n'ai jamais abusé de quoique ce soit, d'accord ?

-Oh, je t'en prie, je te taquine.

-Continue et je te noie.

-Essaye toujours.

Ils ricanaient encore quand ils arrivèrent à la piscine.

* * *

Contrairement à la plupart des piscines intérieures, celle du Baskerville n'était pas surchauffée. Il y faisait presque frais et la température de l'eau ne devait pas dépasser les vingt degrés. John en bénit presque son sang britannique.

-Tu as encore quelques kilos à prendre.

Sherlock leva les yeux, passant une main dans ses boucles brunes aplaties. Il avait à nouveau l'air d'un gosse et John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était adorable comme ça. Les marques de piqûres sur ses avant-bras étaient atténuées, et le voir aussi nettement fit sourire le médecin.

-Oui, docteur.

-Je suis sérieux, tu devrais manger plus. Des protéines, surtout.

-Oui, docteur, répéta-t-il.

John soupira et nagea jusqu'à lui. Les reflets de l'eau dessinaient des ombres claires sur sa peau blanche.

-La digestion me ralentie.

-Pardon ?

-Si je me nourris trop quand je suis une affaire, ça me prend plus de temps pour la résoudre.

-Oh, tu veux dire dix minutes au lieu de cinq ?

Il devait y avoir une note d'admiration dans le ton de sa voix puisque Sherlock sourit sans dire.

* * *

Sherlock était allongé sur le carrelage humide et froid qui bordait la piscine, ses cheveux encore trempés rejetés en arrière et les yeux clos. Il régnait dans la pièce un silence paisible, à peine troublé par le clapotis de l'eau et le bruit feutré des pages que John tournait. Il était couché de l'autre côté du bassin, son livre dans les mains.

Sherlock sentait sa présence. Il devinait les traits de son visage, le changement dans son expression selon le déroulement de l'histoire qu'il lisait, la lueur attentive dans ses yeux acajou. Il connaissait la ligne de ses muscles, sa peau un peu rugueuse et les rares cicatrices qui la teintaient de blanc – celle à l'épaule, surtout, cadeau d'un mac qui n'avait pas apprécié que le médecin soigne une de ses putes.

John lui avait dit, une fois, alors qu'il s'habillait. Il avait senti le regard curieux de Sherlock et avait soupiré pour la forme avant de lui expliquer. C'était une des choses que le détective adorait chez lui. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance et n'hésitait jamais à se confier. Et c'était définitivement bien, parce que c'était réciproque.

Cette compréhension entre eux était précieuse et il ne voulait surtout pas la gâcher.

Mais pourtant il ne lui avait pas dit _toute_ la vérité. Il ne lui avait pas avoué que le manque était revenu la semaine dernière, que l'agonie perpétuelle le tiraillait parfois. La sensation était encore sous jacente, mais il la sentait et commençait à avoir peur. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter le médecin pour rien et encore moins retomber dans la drogue.

Alors Sherlock s'était dit que ça allait passer. Et il l'espérait sincèrement.

* * *

Richard était un type grand, costaud et impeccablement bronzé. Il devait avoir une petite cinquantaine d'années, mais il semblait encore très en forme pour son âge. Habillé d'un costume marron luxueux, une cravate lâchement nouée au col de sa chemise blanche, il avait l'air d'un homme d'affaires sorti de Wall Street. Son accent marqué et son ton familier le confirmèrent.

Richard débarquait de New York et trouvait le paysage tranquille du Pays de Galles _tout à fait typique_.

-Zara m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, John, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse en lui serrant la main. Alors comme ça, vous êtes médecin ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, oui.

-C'est formidable. Et vous, mon vieux ? lança-t-il en avisant Sherlock.

Le détective semblait nonchalant, mais John voyait qu'il déduisait à toute vitesse. Il était encore en peignoir, ses cheveux humides légèrement bouclés et paraissait encore plus pâle et mince à côté de l'américain.

-Sherlock Holmes. Je suis détective consultant.

Richard éclata de rire.

-Bon Dieu, que c'est typique ! _Sherlock Holmes_, répéta-t-il. Je n'ai jamais entendu un nom aussi anglais.

Sherlock serra la main que l'autre lui tendait, encrant ses yeux gris dans les siens, rieurs et bleutés.

-J'en suis ravi.

-Vous avez déjà goûté à la piscine, alors ?

John passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre, un peu gêné d'être en peignoir face à cet homme en costume cravate.

-Oui, en effet.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? ajouta Richard. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en profiter.

-Elle est très bien.

L'américain hocha la tête.

-Tant mieux. Chauffer cette foutue baraque est une horreur. J'aurais préféré que Zara tombe raide dingue d'une maison plus moderne, mais bon, ses caprices font parties de son charme. Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ?

-Entre le coiffeur et l'esthéticienne, sans doute, répondit John.

Richard leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je vous laisse, messieurs, j'ai deux charmantes lesbiennes à saluer.

Il leur dédia une esquisse de courbette, éclata de rire et partit vers la salle de réception, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'un sale type, remarqua John. Au moins, Zara épousera un riche sympa. Qu'est-ce que tu as déduit sur lui ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Le médecin se sentit vaguement jaloux de constater que, même en peignoir éponge, le détective restait élégant et nonchalant.

-Rien de passionnant.

-Oh, allez. Je sais que tu adores m'en mettre plein la vue, soupira-t-il.

Sherlock ne se fit pas prier.

-Seulement quelques détails. Par exemple : sa montre est moins chère que son costume, plus ancienne aussi. Le bracelet a été changé, il ne correspond pas exactement aux attaches. Néanmoins elle est propre, donc il y tient. Elle a appartenu à son père ou à un oncle – un homme, en tous cas – dont il était proche. Cet objet a donc pour lui une valeur sentimentale, sinon il se contenterait d'une Rolex, comme la plupart des hommes d'affaires. Donc : Richard est un homme plus sensible qu'il n'y parait, ou bien ce n'est qu'une facette de son attachement aux valeurs familiales.

-Impressionnant. Comment tu peux voir des détails pareils ? J'ai à peine remarqué qu'il avait une montre.

-Tu vois mais tu n'observes pas, John.

Le médecin soupira.

-Autre chose ?

-Il s'est arrêté dans un champ pour prendre de la laine de mouton accrochée aux barbelés, si ça t'intéresse.

John le dévisagea.

-Il y a de la terre sur ses chaussures. La route jusqu'ici est entièrement goudronnée et je doute que ça puisse venir de Londres. La laine des moutons, ici, a tendance à s'emmêler autour des fils barbelés qui délimitent les terrains quand il y a du vent ou que les bêtes s'approchent trop près des barrières. Il a dû en apercevoir en venant et s'est arrêté pour en prendre. Il a dû la ranger dans une poche de son manteau pour éviter qu'elle ne s'envole. Néanmoins, il y en a un peu sur la manche droite de sa veste.

Comme son colocataire ne disait rien, Sherlock ajouta, sur un ton faussement sérieux :

-Il y a beaucoup de vent aujourd'hui, John. Tu as au moins remarqué ça, non ?

Le médecin lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes pour toute réponse, mi-vexé, mi-admiratif.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il pris la peine d'aller chercher de la laine ? continua John.

-Il doit trouver ça _typique_.

* * *

Après le retour de la future mariée, ils dînèrent dans la salle à manger. Richard raconta quelques anecdotes très américaines, et John apprécia de retrouver le rire de gorge de Zara, totalement décomplexé et contagieux. Clara lui demanda des nouvelles du centre et, à son plus grand soulagement, Harry s'abstint de tout commentaire. Le médecin se demanda si c'était dû à la soudaine amélioration de leur relation ou si sa petite amie y avait mis son grain de sel.

Sherlock parvint à paraître intéressé sans trop se forcer, participant même à la conversation. Il était à l'aise avec Clara et Zara, toutes deux curieuses d'en savoir plus à son sujet. Il usa de tout son charisme, parla des affaires qu'il avait résolu récemment en omettant néanmoins celle du cadavre de la femme dans le canapé. John lui en fut reconnaissant, sachant que c'était délibéré.

A la fin du dîner, Harry et John s'occupèrent de débarrasser la table. Zara, en architecte avertie, demanda à Clara de lui donner son avis sur un mur porteur où elle voulait créer une ouverture. Sherlock alla fumer dehors et Richard lui offrit de lui faire visiter le terrain. Le détective trouvait le jardin un peu trop vide pour ça, mais comme l'américain était branché Lucky Strike, il accepta.

Les Lucky étaient plus fortes que les Dunhill et, avec cette vague impression de manque qui l'habitait, il avait besoin d'une bonne dose de nicotine.

-J'adore Londres, dit Richard alors que Sherlock allumait leurs cigarettes avec la flamme jaunâtre de son Zippo. C'est une ville splendide, n'est-ce pas ?

Le détective recracha un peu de fumée.

-Oui.

-Vous y êtes né ?

-Non, mais j'y vis depuis des années.

-Avec le doc, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Richard fit quelques pas dans l'herbe pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et le ciel était sombre, nuageux. Seules les lumières du Baskerville éclairaient faiblement le jardin, et Sherlock se sentit à sa place dans l'obscurité de l'endroit. Le vent jouait dans ses boucles brunes et faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres.

-Et vous êtes, vous savez, en couple et tout ? demanda Richard d'un ton plus hésitant.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire narquois avant de porter à la clope à ses lèvres.

-Les américains sont aussi homophobes qu'on le dit, alors ?

-Oh, non, pas du tout. J'ai aucun problème avec Harriet et Clara.

-C'est vrai. En général, ce sont les hommes homosexuels qui vous dérangent. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il avec un sérieux très scientifique.

-Hé, doucement, mon vieux, je me fiche complètement que le doc et toi… Enfin, y'a aucun problème, tu vois ?

Sherlock gloussa.

-Je vous taquine, Richard. John est hétéro et je me considère comme asexuel.

L'américain parut embarrassé d'être soulagé.

-Ouais, d'accord. Mais je ne suis pas homophobe, je le jure devant Dieu.

-Voilà qui me semble inapproprié, nota Sherlock. Peu importe, je me fiche complètement de votre opinion. Vous permettez que je finisse cette charmante promenade seul ?

Richard hocha la tête, gêné.

-Désolé. J'ai été élevé dans une famille catholique, on ne se débarrasse pas aussi rapidement de ses origines. Mais ne vous éloignez pas trop, il y a une légende qui parle d'un chien sorti des enfers qui traîne dans le coin. Zara m'en voudrait si vous vous faisiez dévorer, ajouta-t-il en reprenant un ton plus léger.

Sherlock l'ignora et s'avança plus encore dans l'obscurité, tirant distraitement sur sa clope. Il fallait qu'il parle à John du manque, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Mais plus tard, quand ils seraient rentrés à Londres. John prenait de vraies vacances pour la première fois depuis des siècles et il ne voulait pas gâcher ça.

* * *

Quand Sherlock revint au Baskerville, il croisa Harry. La jeune femme tenait un verre à whisky dans une main et la bouteille dans l'autre. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, se souvenant néanmoins qu'elle avait aussi bu deux bières dans la journée.

-Où est John ?

-Dans la bibliothèque, au premier étage. C'est la porte avec la poignée en forme de tête de lion.

-Merci.

Sherlock avait déjà parcouru la moitié du couloir quand la voix hésitante d'Harry l'interpella.

-Heu, Sherlock ?

Il se retourna.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que John va bien ?

Le détective arqua un sourcil et elle reprit.

-Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il passe toujours autant de temps au centre ?

-Un peu moins qu'avant, répondit-il sans préciser. Mais oui, il va bien. Très bien, même.

-Super. Merci.

Harry lui adressa un sourire faible mais soulagé et s'éloigna. Le bruit de ses pas sur la moquette était étrangement feutré.

* * *

John parcourait les étagères remplies de livres d'un œil distrait, l'esprit occupé ailleurs. Il avait l'impression, depuis quelques temps, que Sherlock lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'avait remarqué rien de nouveau ou bizarre dans son comportement, mais il sentait, il _savait_, que Sherlock ne lui disait pas tout. Il avait brièvement songé à en parler à Mycroft avant de se raviser.

C'était lui le plus proche de Sherlock, de toute façon.

John se promit de lui demander si tout allait bien plus tard, prit un bouquin – un recueil de nouvelles d'Edgar Allan Poe – et s'assit dans un fauteuil. La bibliothèque couvrait tout un mur, du sol au plafond. Un lustre en verre répandait une lumière dorée, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère intime et cosy. De là, John entendait le rire de gorge de Zara au loin et les gloussements de Clara.

Il sourit, ouvrit le livre puis le referma aussitôt en entendant le bruit des pas de Sherlock dans le couloir. Il avait l'habitude de ce son et aurait pû le reconnaître n'importe où.

-Harry m'a demandé si tu allais bien, dit-il en entrant.

-Ah.

Le détective retira son trench, le jeta en travers du fauteuil face à celui de John et soupira.

-Si je fais un commentaire sur votre manque de communication, tu me demanderas encore d'envoyer un message à mon frère ?

John haussa les épaules.

-C'est différent. Il n'y a jamais eu de réel problème entre elle et moi.

-Oh, tu veux dire que tu n'as pas manqué de la tuer pendant les fêtes de Noël ? demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.

-Non, admit-il avec un sourire.

C'était la première fois que Sherlock plaisantait sur ce sujet.

-Pas une seule fois ?

-Non, répéta-t-il en détournant le regard de son visage impassible pour ne pas rire. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, elle n'a fait aucun commentaire désagréable sur le centre. C'est déjà ça.

Sherlock haussa les épaules et fit le tour de la pièce, parcourant les rangés de livres sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il semblait un peu nerveux.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Hm ?

John fronça les sourcils.

-Sherlock, tu m'écoutes ?

Le détective soupira, l'air agacé, et jeta au médecin un regard peu amène.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Bon sang, mais tu penses que je suis si aveugle que ça ?

Le ton était calme, contenu, teinté d'amertume. Sherlock se figea.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? insista-t-il en se levant pour s'approcher de lui.

-Rien.

John allait protester à nouveau quand la porte s'ouvrit. Clara entra dans la pièce, souriante et détendue, un verre à la main. Sherlock en profita pour sortir, la bousculant un peu au passage. Elle haussa un sourcil en direction de John.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Plus ou moins, dit-il platement.

-Ah, les engueulades amoureuses. Vous réglerez ça plus tard au lit, viens boire un verre avec nous en attendant.

-Clara, on n'est pas en couple.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et son sourire s'effaça. Elle posa son verre sur le guéridon près du fauteuil, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et tendit une main au médecin. Il la prit en soupirant et elle l'enlaça doucement, déposant un bref baiser sur sa joue.

-Sherlock n'est pas un type ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

-Pas vraiment, non.

John se sentait brusquement épuisé.

-Je suis désolée, chéri. Mais il va finir par te parler de ce qui te tracasse, laisse-lui juste du temps.

Il la dévisagea, moins surpris qu'il aurait dû l'être.

-Tu as passé l'âge d'écouter aux portes, Clara.

Elle gloussa.

-Oups. Grillée.

-Je pensais qu'on se disait tout, dit-il lentement. Je me suis trompé.

Clara secoua la tête et sourit à nouveau.

-Non, John. Laisse-lui du temps, c'est tout. Les hommes sont des idiots bornés, ne l'oublies pas.

-J'y penserai.

-Bien. Il faut que j'y aille avant que Harry ne finisse la bouteille, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement blasée.

John fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais elle cligna des yeux et lui sourit comme avant.

-Va te coucher, John. Tu as l'air fatigué.

-Merci.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue.

-De rien. Bonne nuit, chéri.

-Bonne nuit, Clara.

Dans d'autres circonstances, John aurait compris que quelque chose la tiraillait. Mais il était trop épuisé et inquiet pour Sherlock, alors il ne le vit pas et sortit.

* * *

Sherlock était couché quand John entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il l'entendit se déshabiller avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Le détective remua un peu, indécis. Dans la pénombre, il devinait la forme de son BlackBerry, posé sur la table de chevet. Il avait essayé d'envoyer un message à son frère, en vain.

Il craignait que Mycroft comprenne.

John soupira dans son dos, étrangement proche et lointain. Sherlock s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi sec avec lui, mais sur le moment le manque lui faisait trop mal – il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de se noyer. Il avait eu la chance de croiser Richard dans le couloir, en pyjama et robe de chambre. L'américain n'avait pas posé de question quand il lui avait demandé trois Lucky, prétextant que son paquet était vide.

Sherlock les avait fumées rapidement à la fenêtre, réprimant l'envie de pleurer ou de casser quelque chose. Puis il s'était couché en sachant qu'il risquait de faire une nuit blanche, résigné. Il chassa cette pensée futilement douloureuse et se tourna légèrement vers John. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais il entendait sa respiration, sentait sa chaleur tout près.

-Demain, dit-il.

Il y eut un silence, puis le médecin soupira.

-D'accord. Je ne peux rien faire en attendant ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas mais recula pour se rapprocher de lui. John passa automatiquement un bras autour de sa taille, rassuré par cette habitude. Les choses n'étaient donc pas si mauvaises que ça.

* * *

Quand John se leva, il était seul. Il se doucha, s'habilla et descendit à la salle à manger. Quelques invités prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, sans doute arrivés dans la nuit. Les présentations furent brèves, quelques peu ensommeillées, et une fois que le médecin eut appris que Richard était sorti et Zara en train de se préparer dans sa chambre avec Harry et Clara, il avait déjà oublié la moitié des noms.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu un homme brun, assez grand et mince, aux cheveux bouclés ?

Maggie – collègue architecte de Zara – une jolie rousse en robe en velours noir, hocha la tête.

-L'air mystérieux, avec un trench ?

-Oui.

-Je l'ai aperçu dehors, en train de fumer.

-Merci.

John allait sortir quand elle l'interpela, souriante.

-Prenez au moins un café, John.

Il n'hésita qu'un bref instant et elle se leva pour lui servir une tasse. Il en profita pour apprécier la courbe de ses jambes, se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas eu de copine depuis deux mois. Elle était vraiment jolie, en fait. Peut-être un peu jeune pour lui, mais comme elle était apparemment venue seule au mariage, il se dit qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance.

Néanmoins John ne prit pas le temps de s'asseoir, la remercia, s'excusa et sortit. Il fallait qu'il écoute ce que Sherlock avait à lui dire.

* * *

John ne regretta d'avoir enfilé son manteau. L'air était froid et humide et le ciel, d'un bleu délavé, teinté du blanc cotonneux des nuages qui s'amoncelaient, immenses et menaçants. L'herbe du jardin était gelée et elle craqua sous ses pas. Il entendait le bruissement des feuilles des arbres, au loin, comme un murmure. Là-bas, dans l'étendue du terrain vide, la silhouette de Sherlock faisait penser à quelque légende obscure.

Zara lui avait raconté l'histoire du chien monstrueux qui aurait dévoré un des propriétaires du Baskerville. Un animal aux yeux rouges, revenu des enfers. Il n'y croyait absolument pas, mais comprenait que ce décor étrange et cette impression d'être perdu au milieu de nulle part puissent faire naître superstitions et croyances populaires. John se souvint d'en avoir parlé avec Solveig, une fois. La psy adorait ce genre de trucs.

John marcha lentement jusqu'à Sherlock, buvant rapidement son café pour se réchauffer. Il voulut lui sourire en arrivant à sa hauteur mais en fut incapable. Le visage anguleux de l'ex-junkie était déformé par une grimace de souffrance.

-Bon sang, Sherlock, murmura-t-il.

-John. Ça a recommencé.

-Quoi ?

Le détective ne répondit pas et porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

-Le manque ? dit-il sans reconnaître le son de sa propre voix. C'est le manque, c'est ça ?

Sherlock vacilla. Ses yeux gris étaient humides mais il ne pleurait pas.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

-Tu as replongé ? Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock-

-Non, coupa-t-il, horrifié par l'idée. Non, pas du tout.

Le soupir soulagé du médecin lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-John ?

-Je l'aurais remarqué, de toute façon, dit-il pour lui-même. Putain, tu m'as fait peur.

-Désolé, répéta-t-il.

John secoua la tête, parvenant enfin à sourire. C'était le sourire _tout-va-bien-je-suis-là_.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est normal de faire une rechute, je t'avais dit que le sevrage psychologique pouvait prendre des mois. Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'en occuper. Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Depuis la semaine dernière mais c'était plus fort hier.

Sherlock grimaça à nouveau et John lui prit sa clope des mains. Il l'écrasa dans sa tasse vide, le prit par le bras et commença à marcher vers le Baskerville. L'ex-junkie suivit sans rien dire, vaguement rassuré d'avoir parlé à John. Lui cacher n'avait pas été une bonne idée, finalement. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, retrouvant la chaleur et les éclats de voix en arrière-plan.

-Il me faut une affaire, dit Sherlock.

-Je sais.

John le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil du hall et se pencha vers-lui.

-Bon, on va faire comme ça. Il y a une baignoire dans la salle de bains de la chambre et un bouquin que j'ai pris à la bibliothèque hier sur ma table de chevet. Tu penses que tu peux supporter Edgar Poe ?

Sherlock lisait rarement autre chose que des rapports d'autopsie, des revues scientifiques ou le Times.

-Je pense que oui.

-Génial. Fais-toi couler un bain et essaie de te détendre. Je te monterais un petit-déjeuner plus tard, enfin si tu as faim.

-Je veux bien un thé.

John acquiesça et Sherlock commença à se sentir mieux. Que le médecin prenne les choses en main le rassurait – quand le manque était revenu, il avait tout fait pour lui cacher, assumant seul sa douleur et ses insomnies.

-Je vais appeler Greg et voir si je peux récupérer un ou deux dossiers. Zara a un ordinateur et un fax, ça devrait le faire. Je vais dire aux filles que tu es malade mais je m'occupe de toi. Il va sans doute falloir que je les aide pour la préparation du mariage, l'accueil des invités, etc. Tu crois que tu peux te passer de moi ?

Sherlock hocha la tête par automatisme.

-Bien. Vas-y, je te rejoins plus tard.

John passa une main dans ses boucles brunes, claqua un baiser sur son front et le laissa dans le hall.

* * *

John jeta le mégot de cigarette à la poubelle, posa la tasse dans l'évier et chercha de quoi faire du thé dans les placards de la cuisine. Il attendait que l'eau se mettre à bouillir quand quelqu'un entra. Il leva les yeux, se préparant à mentir au sujet de Sherlock. Sauf que c'était Maggie, la jolie architecte vêtue de noir.

-Tiens, vous revoilà. Vous avez trouvé l'homme que vous cherchiez ?

-Oui. Merci encore pour le café.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. La prochaine fois, on pourrait le prendre ensemble.

Elle lui souriait, malicieuse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse sentir son parfum suave et fruité. Il se demanda quel genre d'abruti chanceux il était pour se faire draguer par une charmante jeune femme.

-Pourquoi pas ? dit-il simplement.

La bouilloire se mit à siffler et il remplit une tasse d'eau chaude, regardant brièvement le thé qui infusait avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Vous allez encore vous enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle d'un air déçu.

Il lui sourit.

-Je suis désolé, mais le devoir m'appelle. Je vous inviterais à danser pour me faire pardonner.

Maggie fit la moue.

-Promis, assura-t-il.

-Bon, d'accord.

John prit la tasse, lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit de la cuisine.

* * *

Après avoir ramené le thé à Sherlock – qui avait prouvé une fois de plus qu'il n'avait aucune pudeur quand ça concernait le médecin – et mentit à Clara en la croisant dans un couloir, il appela Scotland Yard sur son portable, obligé de sortir dans le jardin pour avoir du réseau. Une voix masculine lui répondit au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

-Ouais.

Anderson. _Merde_. Mais qu'est-ce que ce crétin incompétent foutait là-bas un dimanche matin ?

-C'est le docteur Watson. Est-ce que l'inspecteur Lestrade est là ?

Reniflement dédaigneux.

-Non. Il ne bosse pas aujourd'hui.

-Et Donovan ?

-Heu, oui.

-Passez-la moi, exigea-t-il.

Anderson s'exécuta sans un mot de plus. La voix féminine et un peu agacée de Donovan prit le relais.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, docteur ?

-Désolé de vous déranger, commença-t-il, mais j'aurais besoin d'un ou deux dossiers que Greg garde de côté pour Sherlock.

-Les vieilles affaires classées ?

-Oui.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Donovan soupira.

-Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver.

John entendit un raclement de chaise, des bruits de voix étouffés puis plus rien. Il attendit un instant, piétinant sur place pour conserver un peu de chaleur.

-Il en reste trois, annonça-t-elle d'une voix atone. Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin maintenant ? Vous êtes à un mariage, non ?

-Longue histoire. Vous pourriez me les envoyer par mail ?

-Sûrement. Il y a une copie numérique. A l'adresse de Holmes ?

-Celle du centre, s'il vous plait.

Elle soupira à nouveau. Cliquetis du clavier dans le fond.

-Bah, on est dimanche matin. Je n'ai rien à faire, de toute façon.

-Merci. Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas beaucoup Sherlock.

John devina qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

-Personne ne l'apprécie dans le service. Sauf le patron. Et je ne fais pas ça pour lui, docteur, mais pour les familles des victimes des affaires irrésolues. Que Holmes trouve les coupables est la seule chose qui m'intéresse.

-Merci quand même, Donovan.

-Envoyez-moi ses foutus déductions par mail, ça occupera ma journée, répondit-elle platement.

-Pas de problème. Je vous laisse, au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Une demie heure plus tard, John imprimait les dossiers et les passait à Sherlock, tout juste sorti de son bain. Le détective était en peignoir, ses cheveux humides collés à ses tempes – mais cette fois il n'était ni adorable, ni nonchalant. Il semblait juste fatigué et incertain, comme usé par une guerre qui ne voulait pas finir.

John l'embrassa encore sur le front, rabattit la couverture sur ses épaules et attendit qu'il soit plongé dans le premier dossier pour partir.

* * *

Harry était descendue pour accueillir les derniers invités, laissant sans le moindre scrupule sa petite amie se débrouiller avec les exigences de Zara. La future mariée en était déjà à trois choix de coiffure différents, tous plus sophistiqués les uns que les autres. Harry, elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était allée chez le coiffeur la veille pour finalement laisser faire Clara. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa robe et à son maquillage.

Puis elle avait toujours été un peu garçon manqué, et cette myriade de froufrous, de fard à paupière et de soie la rendait malade.

Elle l'avait dit à voix haute, se moquant de vexer Zara – depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient, de toute façon – mais surprise par le sourire hésitant de sa petite amie. Clara lui avait demandée, d'un ton léger qui paraissait forcé, si elle préférait les mariages plus simples. Harry avait été incapable de répondre.

Elle connaissait l'union civile, tout à fait légale, qui s'approchait du mariage gay, mais jusque là elle ne l'avait jamais envisagée. Ni pendant les premières années de sa relation avec Clara, ni quand elle était revenue. Plantée dans le hall du Baskerville, patientant pour recevoir les prochains invités, Harry se demanda si sa petite amie voulait sérieusement l'épouser.

Et si elle, elle le souhaitait aussi.

* * *

Clara avait aperçu John en sortant brièvement de la chambre pour aller chercher un café. Depuis que Zara l'avait attrapée par le bras dans un couloir, listant à une vitesse affolante ce pourquoi elle avait besoin d'elle, elle avait à peine eu le temps de souffler. Elle s'amusait bien à habiller et maquiller la future mariée, mais après un énième changement d'avis de Zara elle en avait eu marre.

-John ?

Le médecin se retourna et lui sourit aussitôt.

-Est-ce que Sherlock va mieux ? s'enquit-elle.

Clara commençait à s'attacher au détective, aussi brillant et étrange semblait-il.

-Il se repose.

-Quel veinard. Au fait, il t'a parlé de ce qui le tracassait ?

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Elle l'observa un instant.

-Rien de grave, alors ?

John haussa les épaules, pas très sûr de lui. Franchement, il n'en savait rien.

-On va se débrouiller, éluda-t-il. Tu t'occupes de la tenue de Zara, non ?

-Ah, c'est mon t-shirt qui te l'a dit ?

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Le t-shirt de Clara, originellement gris, était largement tâché de fond de teint, crayon et vernis à ongles, et diverses épingles à cheveux étaient accrochées à une manche.

-Collection printemps-été du mariage princier. Modèle unique, indiqua-t-elle avec le sérieux d'une styliste haute couture. Ça va faire fureur à la fashion week.

-Sans doute, lâcha-t-il en riant doucement. Je peux vous filer un coup de main ?

-Pour Zara, il faudrait un ange. Donc je gère. Mais je crois que ma chère et tendre aurait besoin d'un coup de main pour accueillir les derniers convives. Hall d'entrée, là où s'entassent les valises Louis Vuitton.

-J'y vais. Au fait, commença-t-il doucement, je suis vraiment content pour Harry et toi.

Clara haussa les épaules.

-Moi aussi. Elle me manquait, tu sais.

-Je sais. Vous êtes fantastiques, toutes les deux.

-Oh, arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis sérieux, Clara.

Elle ne répondit pas et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux blonds, attachés en une queue de cheval impeccable, brillaient sous la lumière du lustre.

-Je crois que je vais lui demander de m'épouser, dit-elle finalement.

John lui sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille, déposant un baiser sur son front.

-C'est génial. Tu as ma bénédiction.

-Merci. Tu penses qu'elle va dire _oui_ ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille.

-Bien sûr. Elle t'aime, Clara. Plus que tout.

Elle acquiesça en silence puis lui fila un coup de coude, exigeant qu'il aille s'habiller. John ne protesta pas et remonta dans la chambre le temps de se changer. Sherlock était couché sur le lit, le dossier posé à ses côtés, profondément endormi. John prit soin de ne pas le réveiller, ferma les rideaux et sortit sans faire un bruit. La signature à la mairie avait lieu dans une heure et il savait que le détective se fichait de rater ça.

L'important était qu'il aille mieux.

* * *

Harry arrangea le nœud de cravate de son frère sans rien dire, émue sans vouloir l'admettre. C'était celle qui appartenait à leur défunt père, celle qu'il mettait pour aller à la messe le dimanche. Le souvenir de ces moments, pourtant ennuyeux à mourir, l'avait frappé en plein coeur. Hamish Watson avait été un homme particulièrement pieux. John avait toujours été son préféré, et elle le savait depuis toujours.

Pourtant, quand Harry avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle était lesbienne, il l'avait juste serrée dans ses bras – c'était la première fois depuis des années – et lui avait souhaitée de trouver une femme bien pour faire sa vie. Harry n'avait jamais autant pleuré que ce soir-là. Plus tard, elle lui avait parlé de Clara, Clara qu'elle aimait et qui la rendait heureuse, et son père l'avait félicité plusieurs fois.

Hamish Watson souriait quand il mourut.

-Harry ?

Elle leva les yeux et vit le visage inquiet de John.

-Quoi ?

-Tu pleures, murmura-t-il.

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et elle renifla, gênée.

-Je pensais à papa. C'est tout.

-Il me manque aussi.

-Elle te va bien, cette cravate, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

John sourit pour toute réponse et elle soupira. Parfois, elle songeait à son père et se demandait s'il serait fier d'elle.

* * *

Le maire de Hay-on-wye – ville la plus proche du Baskerville – était un petit homme moustachu en costume gris que Richard aurait pu aisément qualifier de _typique_. Il regardait les futurs mariés au-dessus de ses lunettes en écaille, attentif et soucieux. Les témoins, derrière eux, Harry et Clara d'un côté et un couple d'amis de l'américain de l'autre, semblaient se retenir d'éclater de rire.

Zara, dans sa robe blanche éclatante, les cheveux relevés en un chignon compliqué, les foudroyait régulièrement du regard. Le fard bleu et gris sur ses paupières et ses cils délicatement noircis faisaient de ses yeux des ailes de papillon. Elle se tenait bien droite, sa main posée sur le bras de Richard. Lui était comme figé, très digne dans son complet noir.

John les trouvait à la fois magnifiques et hilarants. Ils étaient si différents l'un de l'autre, si éloignés dans leur culture, personnalité et religion qu'ils paraissaient venir chacun de leur propre planète. Mais ils s'aimaient vraiment, John le voyait à leurs coups d'œil nerveux, leurs sourires hésitants mais teintés d'une tendresse sincère.

Quand le maire termina enfin son discours, l'assemblée soupira de soulagement et les témoins tendirent les petites boites vertes qui contenaient les alliances. Zara rit nerveusement quand Richard fit tomber la sienne et se confondit en excuses. Ses mains étaient si moites qu'il s'y reprit à trois fois pour lui mettre ma bague au doigt, et elle soupira avant de lui passer l'autre.

Les anneaux brillaient sous la lumière et John fut plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se sentit moins seul en remarquant que Clara échouait lamentablement à cacher ses larmes, récoltant un énième regard noir de la part de Zara. Le maire adressa un hochement de tête à Richard qui, ayant déjà perdu toute sa superbe d'homme d'affaires, prit Zara par la taille et l'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois.

Quelqu'un siffla derrière John et l'assemblée applaudit bruyamment. Le rire de gorge de la mariée résonna dans la salle, aussi contagieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il fut rejoint par les gloussements de Harry et les pleurs de Clara, qui jura, plus tard, qu'elle avait une poussière dans l'œil.

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés au Baskerville, John annonça qu'il allait voir comment allait Sherlock et monta dans leur chambre. Le détective était toujours couché mais ne dormait plus, un dossier de Scotland Yard posé sur ses genoux. Il s'était habillé comme d'habitude – chemise blanche et costume noir – et semblait en meilleure forme.

-Alors, comment c'était ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

-Émouvant.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil.

-Tu as pleuré ?

John desserra sa cravate, appréciant de revoir le détective sourire, même pour se foutre de sa gueule.

-Non.

-Clara si, j'imagine ?

-Oui. Comment tu as deviné ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules et le médecin s'assit sur le bord du lit, vérifiant automatiquement s'il avait de la fièvre. Le détective le laissa faire.

-Je ne sais pas, il me semblait que c'était le genre de femme qui pleure aux mariages.

-Tu savais qu'elle comptait épouser ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, dit-il franchement. C'est trop psychologique pour être déduit, je pense.

Le détective ferma le dossier et passa une main dans ses boucles brunes.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? ajouta le détective en comprenant que John voulait en parler.

John esquissa un sourire.

-Je suis ravi, évidemment. Et très content pour ma sœur. J'aime vraiment Harry, tu sais ?

Sherlock acquiesça.

-Papa lui manque, continua-t-il. Depuis sa mort, on n'en a à peine parlé, mais elle pleurait aujourd'hui. Et moi, je ne sais même pas comment lui dire que je comprends, qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle se pose trop de question, que notre père l'aimait et qu'il serait fier d'elle.

Sherlock hocha la tête et John prit sa main, la serrant brièvement avant de soupirer.

-Désolé, vu les relations que tu avais avec tes parents, ça doit te sembler futile.

-Non, John, pas du tout. Mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien, il faut que tu parles à ta sœur, c'est tout. Elle n'attend que ça.

-Je vais le faire, assura-t-il. Envoie un message à Mycroft, s'il te plait.

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord, je m'en occupe.

-Tu as tiré quelque chose de cette affaire ? ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au dossier.

-J'ai quelques pistes. Je crois que je vais descendre pour voir les mariés.

-Tu t'en sens capable ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Je suis venu pour assister à un mariage, non ?

* * *

Les cinquante invités discutaient bruyamment dans la salle de réception, une coupe de champagne à la main et un petit four dans l'autre. Les robes des femmes étaient soient en tissu fleuri – pour les architectes et les artistes – soient en soie luxueuse – pour les épouses de magnats du pétrole et les new yorkaises. Les conversations tournaient autour des voyages en avion, de la lutte pour la préservation de l'environnement, des derniers potins de star, de la collection printemps-été de Marc Jacobs, des églises construites au seizième siècle et des cours de la bourse.

Sherlock songea qu'il allait se perdre. Il regretta d'avoir dit à John qu'il pouvait aider en cuisine, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, parce que cet univers-là, riche, fastueux et très _in_, lui était tout à fait inconnu. Il fut soulagé de reconnaître le visage souriant de Clara au milieu de la foule. Elle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur chaque joue. Puis elle lui demanda quatre fois s'il allait bien, s'il voulait quelque chose et lui jura qu'elle comprendrait s'il préférait se reposer.

-Merci mais ça va aller, soupira-t-il.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, Clara. Absolument sûr.

-Bon, d'accord.

Sherlock la repoussa gentiment et repéra la robe blanche de Zara, dans le fond de la pièce. Elle lui sourit en le voyant approcher et il dut faire face à une autre avalanche d'étreintes, de questions et d'odeurs de parfum et de fond de teint.

-Félicitations.

-Merci. C'est dommage que tu aies raté ça, chéri. Le maire était très _typique_, ajouta-t-elle en imitant l'accent américain de Richard. Tu veux une coupe de champagne ?

-Non merci, je ne suis pas très alcool.

Zara fit la moue.

-Petit joueur. Où est Johnny ?

-En cuisine. Et ton mari ?

La mariée fit un vague geste d'une main aux ongles longs et rouges vers un groupe d'invités en tenue de soirée.

-Là-bas, dans le coin _Problèmes de riches_.

-Merveilleux.

Sherlock esquiva une autre marque de rouge à lèvres et adressa un regard à Richard en l'apercevant. L'américain s'excusa, posa une main sur l'épaule d'un type chauve et se fraya un passage jusqu'au détective.

-Jardin ? proposa-t-il.

Sherlock acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de derrière, soupirant de soulagement en sortant à l'air libre. Il faisait presque aussi froid que le matin et l'herbe était encore humide de la rosée. Richard tira deux Lucky de son paquet, Sherlock les alluma.

-John m'a dit que vous étiez malade.

Le détective acquiesça.

-Un début de grippe. Le climat gallois, sans doute.

L'américain éclata de rire.

-Je comprends, mon vieux. Ce foutu pays a failli avoir ma peau quand je suis arrivé. New York est glacée l'hiver, mais ici on croirait qu'il n'y a aucune saison.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, désireux d'éviter une conversation sur le climat – _ennuyeux_.

-Peu importe, je vais m'en remettre. Et : félicitations.

-Merci.

Richard tira une bouffée de tabac, les yeux dans le vague.

-Zara veut qu'on s'installe définitivement au Baskerville.

-Pas vous ?

Sherlock adorait son appartement à Londres, mais il trouvait la vieille bâtisse charmante et pleine de caractère.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crains d'avoir le mal du pays, précisa-t-il.

Il porta à nouveau la cigarette à sa bouche et sourit en voyant son alliance.

-Enfin, maintenant, c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Sherlock acquiesça en silence, trouvant l'américain plus sympathique que le soir où il lui avait demandé s'il couchait avec John. Les gens étaient pour la plupart stupides, mais au moins ils présentaient certains intérêts. Puis l'agonie perpétuelle commençait à s'atténuer alors il pouvait bien supporter le catholique qu'était Richard.

* * *

John était incapable de nommer la plupart des plats. Il y avait du saumon, des homards, du fois gras et des truffes noires, mais à part ça il répéta un nombre impressionnant de fois _qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?_, souvent assorti d'un froncement de sourcils ou d'une grimace perplexe. Heureusement, tout était prêt à l'avance et il n'avait qu'à remplir les assiettes de manière la plus esthétique possible.

C'était aussi, entre deux verrines, une occasion de parler à Harry.

-Pas comme ça, John, maugréa-t-elle. Cette bouffe va remplir les estomacs de riches qui pètent plus hauts que leur cul, pas de clochards drogués jusqu'aux yeux.

_Nous y voilà_, songea-t-il amèrement. Le médecin reposa son couteau et soupira, regardant sa sœur qui déposait délicatement des morceaux de fois gras poêlés sur une assiette en porcelaine rose.

-Je te rassure, mes patients ne mangent pas ce genre de trucs.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Sherlock m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé comment j'allais, reprit-il d'un ton faussement nonchalant. Tu n'as pas besoin de passer par lui, tu sais. Je suis un grand garçon.

Harry haussa les épaules et rapprocha un pot de confis d'oignons des assiettes. Elle portait une robe gris perle ouverte dans le dos et un châle jaune pâle couvrait ses épaules nues. Ses cheveux bruns, détachés pendant le mariage, étaient maintenant noués en une queue de cheval plus sobre.

John se sentait envahi par une bouffée d'affection pour elle à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux.

-Je t'aime, dit-il brusquement.

Elle manqua de faire tomber sa cuillère et le dévisagea.

-Je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies, Harry. Tu es ma sœur, on a grandi ensemble, et même si parfois on s'engueule, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

John tendit une main au-dessus des assiettes et elle la prit, hésitante, encore surprise. Il lui sourit.

-Je serais ravi de vous voir toutes les deux, Clara et toi, quand on rentra à Londres.

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment, ses yeux brillant comme si elle allait pleurer.

-Elle veut m'épouser, John, dit-elle lentement.

-Je sais.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie. Je veux dire, je l'aime vraiment, mais…

Elle resserra ses doigts sur ceux de son frère.

-Mais papa ne pourra pas me conduire à l'autel, acheva-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

-Hé, Harriet.

John fit le tour de la table et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui et renifla, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

-Je sais que c'est stupide, parce que de toute façon on ne pourra pas se marier à l'église mais j'arrête pas d'y penser, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment le dire à Clara.

-Aussi simplement que tu me l'as dit.

-…Tu penses que je devrais le faire, nan ?

John sourit.

-Oui. Et je veux absolument être ton témoin. Même si papa ne sera pas là, il serait ravi que sa fille se marie. Il serait fier de toi, Harry. J'en suis certain.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis elle releva la tête et essuya ses joues.

-Bon. Je vais le faire.

-Super.

-Tant qu'on y est, frérot, Sherlock est bizarre mais je l'aime bien. Et putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te le faire ?

John lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes et retourna à ses assiettes.

* * *

Sherlock se réfugia dans la bibliothèque pendant une bonne partie du repas, ne descendant que pour prendre une assiette et un verre de vin blanc. Il mangea en lisant le recueil de nouvelles d'Edgar Allan Poe que John lui avait laissé, s'arrêtant un moment pour envoyer par mail ses déductions à Donovan sur une des trois affaires.

John le rejoignit en milieu d'après-midi avec deux parts du gâteau de mariage. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil face au sien et ils mangèrent en silence, retrouvant étrangement ce silence confortable qui habitait parfois leur appartement quand ils n'avaient pas envie de parler. Ils entendaient les voix, les rires et les exclamations des invités en bas.

John fut le premier à prendre la parole. L'après-midi était bien avancée, Zara s'était éclipsée pour se changer – au grand damne de Clara – et Richard alimentait les discussions dans la salle de réception.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux.

John hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Rassuré.

-Tu avais peur de replonger ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui.

Et c'était un foutu euphémisme. Sherlock était terrifié depuis l'instant où il avait reconnu les vagues douloureuses du manque, terrifié à l'idée de redevenir un junkie, terrifié à l'idée de perdre John.

-Si jamais ça se reproduit, je veux que tu me le dises dans la minute.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil face à l'air sérieux et très professionnel du médecin.

-Même si je suis au centre, même si c'est en pleine nuit, reprit-il. Tu m'appelles ou tu me réveilles, je m'en fiche, mais je _dois_ savoir. Compris ?

-Compris.

-Bien.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis les notes étouffées d'une chanson populaire montèrent de la salle de réception et John sourit.

-Viens, on descend.

-Sûrement pas.

-Oh, allez, Sherlock, j'ai envie de danser, insista-t-il en se levant.

-Je refuse. Catégoriquement.

John lui adressa un regard appuyé, patienta et Sherlock finit par céder en soupirant.

-Tu as intérêt à remplir mon verre, alors. Je ne fais jamais ce genre de trucs quand je suis sobre.

* * *

Les premières chansons étaient essentiellement du disco – _Earth, Wind and Fire_, les_ Bee Gees_, _ABBA_ et un tas de groupes dont personne ne retient jamais les noms mais dont tout le monde reconnaît les mélodies. Harry n'aimait pas particulièrement ce style de musique, mais voir sa petite amie se tortiller sur sa chaise était un spectacle qu'elle n'aurait raté pour rien au monde.

Clara prétendait que deux lesbiennes sur une piste de danse risquaient d'attirer les ennuis sur Zara, et d'après les airs coincés de la famille de Richard elle avait sans doute raison. Harry leur aurait volontiers fait bouffer leurs sacs à main en crocodile.

Mais c'était le mariage de Zara, sa meilleure amie depuis des siècles, et elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'ambiance. Elle se contenta donc de prendre la main de Clara sous la table et d'enchaîner les coupes de champagne, regardant son frère qui dansait avec une collègue de la mariée, une rouquine franchement mignonne avec des jambes magnifiques.

-Tu crois qu'il va se la faire ? glissa Clara en suivant son regard.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

-Tant qu'il ne la ramène pas dans notre chambre, remarqua Sherlock.

Le détective était assis à côté de Clara, un verre de whisky dans la main. Il avait été ravi que cette Maggie saute littéralement sur son colocataire. Les femmes manquaient à John, il le savait. Et comme ça il avait la paix.

-Ce serait marrant, dit Harry.

Sherlock la foudroya du regard.

-Pas pour moi.

-C'est justement pour ça que ce serait marrant, précisa Clara.

Le détective ne répondit pas, observant Harry qui remplissait à nouveau sa coupe. Il en avait compté six en une heure, plus les deux du déjeuner, les trois verres de vin et la bière, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Et ce n'était sans doute pas à cause de l'ambiance festive. La veille, déjà, il avait remarqué que la consommation de Harry en alcool dépassait la normale.

Puis il y avait quelque chose, dans la manière dont elle tenait son verre, dans son regard un peu fiévreux, qui lui rappelait Ida.

-Oh, j'adore cette chanson, lança Clara.

Sherlock leva les yeux et soupira, incapable de reconnaître le morceau en question – plus du disco, en tous cas.

-Stevie Wonder, espèce d'inculte. Tu m'invites à danser ?

-Va danser avec Harry.

Clara fit la moue. Sherlock arqua un sourcil.

-Quoi, vous laissez ces abrutis de catholiques américains décider de votre soirée ?

-On veut éviter que Zara se fâche avec sa belle-famille, expliqua Harry.

-C'est stupide.

-C'est notre meilleure amie.

Sherlock soutint son regard un moment puis soupira.

-Juste une, maugréa-t-il avant de finir son verre de whisky.

Clara gloussa, ravie, et le prit par la main pour l'attirer au milieu de la foule d'inconnus.

John aperçut le couple improbable que formait Sherlock et Clara et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-C'est ton coloc, non ?

Il sourit à Maggie.

-Oui.

-Il a l'air un peu empoté, remarqua-t-elle.

John acquiesça, obligé d'admettre que la piste de danse n'était pas le terrain de prédilection du détective. Au moins, il gardait un visage impassible et ne marchait pas sur les pieds de Clara. La jeune femme, elle, était hilare. Ils ne dansèrent pas longtemps, rejoignant Harry qui souriait largement, et John se sentit un peu bête de les avoir laissé pour flirter avec Maggie.

* * *

Le dîner se constitua majoritairement de restes du déjeuner, de vin français et de noix de St Jacques. Sherlock, préférant éviter le regard inquisiteur de John, mangea un peu de tout et arrêta de boire. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Harry, qui commença à rire pour rien au milieu du repas. Clara garda son calme, mais Sherlock comprit à son air fatigué qu'elle était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que lui. John, lui, ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop occupé à draguer Maggie.

-On monte se coucher, glissa Clara en prenant sa petite amie par le bras. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Si Zara te demande où on est, dis-lui qu'on était fatigué.

Le détective eut un hochement de tête désolé. Clara haussa les épaules, soupira et sortit avec Harry. Sherlock les vit disparaître dans le couloir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à John, dont la main était maintenant posée sur la cuisse de Maggie.

-Amuse-toi bien, lança-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop cynique.

Le sourire hésitant du médecin le fit presque culpabiliser. Il se leva néanmoins, sortit à son tour et alluma une clope en se dirigeant vers le jardin. _Merde_, John était un homme libre. Il pouvait coucher avec qui il voulait, quand il voulait, ce n'était pas son problème. Il n'était absolument pas jaloux. Non, pas du tout.

C'était juste que, depuis que Sherlock vivait avec lui, ils avaient toujours dormi ensemble, tout simplement.

* * *

Sherlock en était à sa quatrième cigarette quand il vit Clara. Il s'était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, jambes croisées et mains enfouies dans les poches de son trench. Il faisait de plus en plus froid mais il s'en fichait. La morsure glacée lui rappelait qu'il était vivant, et c'était une idée dont il ne se lassait pas. La pénombre était presque totale, noir charbon.

Il parvint à reconnaître Clara grâce à sa robe rouge cerise fendue de la cheville à la cuisse. Elle tenait sa paire d'escarpins à la main, avançant pieds nus dans l'herbe humide. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du terrain, releva la tête pour regarder le ciel – mais il n'y avait rien à voir, juste une étendue grisâtre teintée de bleu et parsemés de lumières blanches.

-Clara ? appela-t-il d'une voix qui trancha le silence.

La jeune femme sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle sembla le reconnaître puisqu'elle marcha vers lui d'un pas vif, léger, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés par le vent. Quand elle fut assez près pour qu'il puisse voir son visage, il aurait juré qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

C'était une question qu'il posait rarement, mais là elle semblait appropriée.

-Oui. Cigarette, s'il te plait.

Sherlock lui en alluma une et lui tendit. Clara toussa un peu en tirant une première bouffée, puis moins à la deuxième et plus du tout à la troisième.

-Je n'ai pas fumé depuis la fac, justifia-t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord à ses côtés et laissa tomber ses escarpins dans l'herbe.

-Harry a accepté de m'épouser, dit-elle en souriant.

Puis elle gloussa et croisa les jambes.

-Heureusement que c'est Richard qui nous a vu dans le couloir et non sa famille.

-Elle est alcoolique, Clara, dit-il platement.

Il y eut un silence. Le sourire de la jeune femme se fissura.

-Je sais, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle a commencé quand je l'ai quittée, mais ça va s'arranger.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, merde ? cria-t-elle presque.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Parce que c'est faux. Harry a besoin d'arrêter définitivement, de suivre une cure. Les choses ne vont pas s'arranger toute seules.

-On n'a pas besoin d'aide. Elle est forte, elle m'aime et je l'aime aussi. Ça suffira.

Sherlock soupira.

-Je sais ce que c'est, Clara. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'amour qui va l'empêcher de boire. Il faut qu'elle arrête pour de bon.

-Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien.

Clara voulut se lever mais il la retint par le bras.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, cracha-t-elle. Lâche-moi.

-J'ai arrêté la drogue il y a deux mois.

Elle se figea et le dévisagea, légèrement calmée.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis un ex-junkie. J'ai vraiment rencontré John au centre, mais en tant que patient. Il faut que tu me croies, Harry a _besoin_ de l'aide d'un professionnel.

-…Pourquoi tu as menti ?

-Longue histoire, peu importe, éluda-t-il.

Sherlock lâcha son bras et soupira.

-Bon, écoute. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être accro, que d'être en manque, et même si Harry t'aime elle n'hésitera pas à boire en cachette tout en te disant qu'elle a arrêté. Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos affaires, mais je ne veux pas non plus que John en souffre. Harry a commencé récemment, un sevrage ne devrait pas être trop difficile, ajouta-t-il calmement.

Clara laissa passer un silence.

-D'accord, dit-elle finalement.

Elle essuya ses joues et arrangea ses cheveux avant de ramasser ses escarpins.

-Je ne dirais rien à Harry pour toi, il vaut mieux vu la manière dont elle voit le centre.

-Merci.

-Non, c'est moi qui te remercie, murmura-t-elle. J'avais remarqué depuis longtemps, mais je voulais croire que ce n'était rien, que tout était parfait.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

-Tu es un type bien, Sherlock. Tu danses comme un pied, tu manques cruellement de tact mais je suis contente que John ait trouvé quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui.

Il haussa les épaules, un peu gêné. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, écrasa son mégot sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille.

* * *

Sherlock se déshabilla dans le noir et se glissa sous les couvertures, ignorant le bruit étouffé de la musique qui montait de la salle de réception. Il constata que le manque avait disparu et sourit en voyant qu'il avait un message de son frère. Plus tôt dans la journée, il lui avait parlé du mariage et lui avait demandé comment allait son régime.

_J'espère que tu n'as écrasé les pieds d'aucune charmante jeune femme en dansant – si tu as dansé. C'est une bonne chose que le docteur te fasse sortir de Londres. Transmets-lui mes amitiés. Je travaille en ce moment sur une affaire de missiles nucléaires sur laquelle je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose, mais mon équipe butte sur un code chiffré. Si ça t'intéresse, je te peux te l'envoyer par mail. Mon régime va très bien, merci. – MH_

_Sache que je danse parfaitement bien. Montre-moi ce code, que je puisse prouver à quel point tes hommes sont incompétents. – SH_

_Code envoyé. Tu vas bien ? – MH_

Sherlock sourit. Question facile.

_Oui. Assurément oui. – SH_

* * *

John avait discuté avec Maggie une bonne partie de la soirée. Elle était réellement charmante, intelligente et pleine d'esprit. Mais ses pensés revenaient sans cesse à sa sœur, Clara et Sherlock, si bien que quand il apprit qu'elle habitait à Londres, il se retint de montrer à quel point ça l'arrangeait. Il lui dit qu'il était épuisé et qu'il devait se coucher tôt pour ne pas rater son train, et elle hocha la tête sans perdre son sourire.

-On se verra en ville, dit-elle avec une pointe de malice.

John acquiesça et Maggie lui nota son adresse sur une serviette en papier. Ils sortirent dans le couloir et elle l'embrassa avant de retourner dans la salle, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et un bon retour. Il soupira doucement et monta dans sa chambre, ravi et soulagé. Il sentait qu'il avait une chance d'avoir une vraie relation avec elle et pouvait finalement dormir avec Sherlock.

Il avait compris que le détective était vexé, et un Sherlock boudeur était une épreuve qu'il préférait s'épargner.

John se glissa sous les couvertures et jeta un coup d'œil au détective, occupé à pianoter sur le clavier de son BlackBerry.

-C'est un transsexuel, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

John lui fila un coup de pied dans les tibias.

-Elle vit à Londres, je la verrais là-bas.

-Oh, génial.

-Ne me remercie pas, surtout.

Sherlock posa son téléphone et se tourna vers lui.

-N'essaie pas de me rendre coupable de quoique ce soit, John. Si tu préférais vraiment coucher avec elle au lieu de rester avec moi, tu ne serais pas ici.

Le médecin le dévisagea avant de soupirer de dépit.

-D'accord, tu as raison. De toute façon, tu as _toujours_ raison. Tu ne pourrais pas avoir tort juste une fois, pour me faire plaisir ? Ce serait trop te demander ?

Sherlock gloussa sans répondre et se colla à lui. John l'enlaça par automatisme, remua pour mieux s'installer et ferma les yeux.

-Bonne nuit, génie.

-Bonne nuit, John.

* * *

Le lendemain, Zara les embrassa sur chaque joue et Richard leur serra la main, ajoutant avec un large sourire encore un peu ensommeillé qu'ils étaient les bienvenues au Baskerville. Clara et Harry leur adressèrent des baisers du haut de leur fenêtre, emmitouflées dans les couvertures. John leur cria de passer les voir à l'appartement et Sherlock fit semblant d'être enchanté par cette idée – enfin, fit semblant de faire semblant, parce que dans le fond il commençait à apprécier Clara.

-C'était un très beau mariage.

Zara sourit.

-Merci du coup de main. On remet ça pour celui de notre couple préféré ?

-Bien sûr. Elles t'en ont déjà parlé ?

Elle haussa un sourcil et mit les mains sur ses hanches.

-Mon cher et tendre mari les a trouvé en train de se tripoter dans le couloir.

John vit Richard rougir et Zara éclata de rire en suivant son regard. Elle prit l'américain par le bras, riant toujours.

-Ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées, mon amour.

-Franchement, elles pourraient se tenir. Imagine si ma tante les avait vues ?

Sa remarque alimenta son hilarité et il soupira, résigné. Le taxi arriva et Sherlock chargea la valise dans le coffre. Zara leur sourit, radieuse.

-Bon retour, les garçons.

-Je t'appelle quand on arrive, assura John.

-T'as intérêt.

Il hocha la tête, adressa un dernier signe à Harry et Clara et monta dans le taxi. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la gare, Sherlock ne quitta pas des yeux les paysages verdoyants du Pays de Galles un seul instant, sa main dans celle de John, profitant du silence paisible qui régnait entre eux – et, vraiment, tout allait pour le mieux.

* * *

.

**B**onne année 2013, tant que j'y suis.


End file.
